


Popcorn and Television

by h_d



Category: Angel: the Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get ready to cuddle up and watch a classic episode of their favourite show, Angel: the Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Television

"Hurry, Arthur! The gang's about to travel to Pylea and meet Fred!" Merlin shouted.

"I'm coming! Just making popcorn," Arthur yelled back. "Pause it for me. You own the box set, remember?"

Ordering the set ten years ago for Merlin's birthday had cost Arthur quite a bit of cash, but he'd told Merlin that he'd found it in a thrift shop.

"I know you admire Groo's muscles. Don't even deny it," Merlin teased, as Arthur appeared with their snacks. 

They cuddled together on the sofa, with Merlin's feet on Arthur's lap, and enjoyed the misadventures of their favourite characters.


End file.
